User blog:TheChibiKing/just dance the k-flop edition
NOTE: This fanmade video game is created only for comedy purposes. It is not my intention to offend K-Pop fans with it (especially because I'm a K-Pop fan myself). just dance the k-flop edition is a game where you pick a song and dance. Gameplay You basically have to dance like the person on the screen, but the points might not be distributed fairly because the game might not like you. Here is a list of reasons why the game doesn't like you: * you don't listen to kpop * you can't dance * you have too much plastic surgery * you don't have enough plastic surgery * you don't follow South Korea's beauty standards * your oppa hasn't had a comeback in a year or so * your oppa doesn't get enough lines to sing * you're a saesang * you like Hwang Minwoo's Show Time and Keith Ape's It G Ma * you don't take part in fanwars * you are multifandom * you think kpop copies western pop * you haven't streamed your fav group's video in the latest 24 hours * ppippippippi you're a rocket girl * you're gonna be a star, you're gonna be, you-you-you're gonna be * you think just dance needs more kpop * you secretly listen to Crayon Pop and Orange Caramel * you don't write kpop fanfictions * you don't stan Loona * you don't buy lightsticks * you don't scream when your favorite group takes their t-shirts off * me likey * me likey likey likey * me likey likey likey * pit-a-pat * heart heart * i like like this * i like like that * i like this like that yeah * let me see you shalalala shubidubi yayayaya * geurae wolf naega wolf * awooooooooo * ah saranghaeyo * why am i wasting my time explaining how the game works * figure it out by yourself * girl bye Tracklist Since the game is a bit weird, the tracklist might change depending on whether it likes you or not. Regular These tracks are "always" available (remember to put "always" in brackets, because this game is really crazy). DLC There are also some songs you can buy with your own money. Your expense will serve as funds for your oppa's next music video, so that he can get more screentime (especially when he takes his shirt off). Game Modes Normal Gameplay Normally, you pick a song and dance... if everything works, of course. JDKFlop MainMenu Chibiking.png|Main menu JDKFlop ModeMenu Chibiking.png|Mode selection menu JDKFlop SongMenuNew Chibiking.png|Song selection menu JDKFlop BBoomBoomGameplay Chibiking.png|don't worry, that's how the game usually works. worse things can happen Warped Mode When the game is not on his good days, it might start acting weird. The screen can distort, the song and/or the choreography can speed up and slow down all of a sudden, the score system does not work, and the game can even offend you! Look at what it told me this morning!!! JDKFlop Gameplay Chibiking.png|IT TOLD ME OMG U SUK SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS JUST MEAN I'M GONNA REPORT IT TO THE GAME DEVELOPERS JDKFlop SongMenu Chibiking.png|AND HE EVEN TOLD ME I CANT DANCE!!!!!! Meme Rain Memes are like the dark side of the Moon: you pretend not to be interested in it, but you actually are. Since our beloved game also has interests, memes have always been an important part of his life, and he loves to use them to troll players and laugh at their angry faces. He's so lonely, though, can you blame him? JDKFlop MemeMode Chibiking.png|MEME!!!!!!!!!!!! Save Your Oppa! Your oppa is not feeling well! He's currently eating two chocolate bars for lunch instead of one, he's not practising for the next comeback and HE EVEN HUGGED A GIRL AT SYDNEY KCON 2017!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT PERVERTED PIG!!!!!!!!!! >:(((((((((((((((((((((((((( Lead your oppa back to the correct way by playing these songs in a row! Your points will be transformed in Oppa Hearts that will teach him the rules to become the perfect idol! (NOTE: these routines are exclusive to this mode.) * SHINee - Hello * Hyomin - Nice Body * Hyuna ft. Jung Ilhoon - Because I'm The Best (Roll Deep) * Rania - Dr. Feel Good * 100% - Want U Back * Monsta X - Jealousy * Weki Meki - I Don't Like Your Girlfriend * Year 7 Class 1 - Oppa, You're Mine JDKFlop SaveYourOppa Chibiking.png|that girl who hugged him at Sydney KCON 2017 even gave him that embarrassing kitty ears headband! oppa, I'm coming! I can treat you better than she can!!!!!!! JDKFlop SaveYourOppaMenu Chibiking.png|oppa, don't be afraid! Oppa Marathon Your oppa is waiting for you shirtless! Run towards him and dance to many songs while competing against thousands of thirsty fangirls! (But don't drink too much because you'll need more water for when you see his abs) Play 10 random songs online in order to reach your favorite abs! JDKFlop OppaMarathon Chibiking.png|uh oh, there's a fanwar... JDKFlop OppaMarathonGameplay Chibiking.png|seems like things are not going well Critical Reception The game has received positive reviews from video game critics. IGN gave the game a Hyosung's breast size/10. "The spicy, intriguing mazes of the game are an unapologetic addendum of emotion and catharsis for the die-hard K-Pop stans, and the fun dynamics will make the experience ballistic for every player of every age". Metacritic liked the game for its "thick volume in coordination" and for the "vast range of glorifications of meme culture". The critics added: "Meme culture is an important part of humanity, because we learn how to feel a connection towards the beloved ones through humor, and this game helps us strengthen the bond amusingly". The final score given is 99, mostly thanks to the inclusion of KARD's BM's abs and videos of Day6's Jae trolling with players, but THEY REFUSED TO GIVE 100% JUST BECAUSE THERE'S NO BTS!!!!!!!!!!! UGH :'( GamesRadar noted the social awareness that the game wants to raise with its excessive use of meme: "The memes represent the chaos in our mind, and the player's effort to defeat the memes reminds us that we should find a solution to this chaos. Many artists (such as G-Dragon, LE of EXID and Hyorin of SISTAR, just to name a few) have tried to tackle this social issue, but only this game has helped us understand it in the best way (and we didn't understand that from Hyorin because we spent the entire time staring at her body, let's admit it).". ...oh, and I should also say that many other video game-reviewing websites tried to play this game but they passed out due to the excessive amount of meme, but who cares, three positive scores, Chanyeol's T-shirt and Kim Jion being cute for 3 minutes are enough. Gameplay Screenshots The game developers would love to provide gameplays, but BoA started saying some random nonsense in the bridge for Jazzclub so all they can do is bring some screenshots as appetizers. Maybe they could wanr you about how wrecked this game is. JDKFlop BaamGameplay Chibiking.png|''bboom bboom 2.0 + dame tu cosita'' JDKFlop DallyGameplay Chibiking.png|''burlesque audition'' JDKFlop PowerGameplay Chibiking.png|''low-rate power rangers ripoff'' JDKFlop BananaAllergyGameplay Chibiking.png|''what's the Darwin theory?'' Category:Blog posts